Magic in the South
by angelface58
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort found a way into Hogwarts, and they had to find a new location for the school? This is what happens in my story, and they move the school into Louisiana, the pride of the south! Mainly a RH with a little HG!
1. Changes

Magic in the South  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters you recognize. I own the ones you don't and the story line. Although the general idea was my cousin Lynzie's and I my other cousin Kayla will help with the pairings.  
  
This story will be mainly about the famous trio- with a little extra. The point of view will be mainly third person. Will be a Ron/ Hermione pairing.  
  
Chapter 1: Changes:  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, looking out of her window. She was thinking about the thing that had occupied her mind all year long. Ron, one of her best friends and ever since the second year of school- the guy she has dreamed of dating. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
As she looked out of the window, she noticed a brown owl flying towards her upstairs bedroom window. She had never seen the owl before, so she was reluctant to open her window. But as it moved closer to the window, she began to notice that it was not an owl at all. It was a brown pelican, a bird native of Louisiana.  
  
Why in the world would someone send me a letter by a brown pelican? Thought Hermione.  
  
As it closed in towards her, she opened her window and let the big bird in. It flew in not so gracefully, and landed with a thump on her bed. It stuck out its leg towards Hermione and waited for her to take the letter off of its leg. She approached it with caution and took it of slowly. Then she grabbed a little piece of her left over dinner and gave it to the tired bird. It looked as though it had traveled hundreds of miles. She then opened the letter and read it silently.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
With the recent activities of certain individuals, the Hogwarts Headmaster has decided that it would be best if the school moved to a new place for the time being. We will be having school this year in the southern United States. To be more exact, the new school's location will be in southern Louisiana. We hope these precautions will prevent any attacks on our students, faculty, or staff. The school will also be given a new name, and our means of transportation will have to be altered. You will still find a list of the supplies you will need as a sixth year enclosed. The plane we will be taking to America leaves the same time as the old train and on the same day. It will be at gate 5 ¾. Your plane ticket is also enclosed. Have a good term!  
  
Deputy Headmisstress,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Hermione fell to her bed and stared at the letter that now lay on her lap. She could not believe it. A new school, in Louisiana! It just couldn't be right. Why in the world would they do this?  
  
But of course! It was because of Dumbledore and Harry. Voldemort had come back two years ago and it was almost certain that he would try to kill Harry once more. But Hogwarts had always been a safe place, Hermione thought. It had always been immune to trouble. But then again, maybe Voldemort had found a way into Hogwarts at last.  
  
I wonder if Harry and Ron have found out yet?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters..  
  
Ron and Harry, who had come to stay at the Grimmauld Place not to long before now, were just reading their letters. When they finished they looked at each other with their mouths hanging slightly open.  
  
"Harry, do you think this is a joke?" asked Ron.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not think so. This is so weird, why would they do this now. Hogwarts is well protected and no one would dare go into there right under Dumbledore's nose," said Harry. He was still quite distraught about Sirius's death and was not ready for such a big change soon. He really liked Hogwarts and did not like this new school at all.  
  
Ron, however, was shocked to say the least; yet considering the circumstances thought this change was a good idea. He did not want something or someone to harm Harry. He didn't think he could survive without his best friends, especially Hermione.  
  
Over the past year or two, Ron had started to feel differently towards Hermione. At first she was just some annoying little bookworm that followed him and Harry around. But now, she was just... breathtaking in his mind. He loved the way she walked, the way her hair was never quite perfect- more like free, somewhat like her spirit. He loved the way she was always studying and the way she looked when she got angry. But what he loved the most about her was her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were like big bowls of cinnamon. But there was only one problem- he was certain she did not feel the same way. He never was much into girls, but the time that he found out that Hermione had a date for the Yule Ball, he flipped. He saw her in a new light. Ever since then, he has wanted to be near her and to be a man- her man. But that would never happen.  
  
Harry, who was looking at Ron, noticed him looking a little melancholy. He decided that his problems could wait and he wanted to cheer up his friend.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong mate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron, hoping Harry couldn't see through the fake smile he had on his face as of now.  
  
But, unfortunately for Ron, Harry had.  
  
"Ron, I know something is wrong, why don't you just tell me?" asked Harry once more.  
  
Ron thought about it for a minute. Maybe it won't be so bad to tell him. He won't tell her, I think. Besides if I don't tell someone soon, I might burst!  
  
"Well, alright. I will tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone. This is personal. Do you think maybe we could go up to our room?" asked Ron. He didn't want everyone to hear about his love life.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way up to Ron's room. They walked in and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I kind of...like someone," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, well, who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you know her. We are really good friends with her. She is really beautiful and friendly and really smart'" said Ron, hoping that he could beat around the bush so he would have to actually say who it was.  
  
But Harry already knew who it was. He had been aware of it for a while now. At first he wasn't sure of it, but when he looked at how they looked at each other, he knew right away how they felt about each other. Right now he wanted Ron to admit it.  
  
"I have no idea who you are talking about Ron, you might as well just tell me. Because the only person I can think of is Hermione and I know you don't like her," said Harry with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Ron began to mumble incoherently as he blushed immensely.  
  
"What was that Ron, I didn't catch it," said Harry, his smile growing wider.  
  
"It is Hermione who I like," said Ron in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this story. I am sorry this is short, but I wanted to know what y'all thought (there I go with my Louisiana accent) It will get better- I already have another chapter written, but I will not post it I until I see some reviews. My previous story sucked and I apologize for the delay in updating it, but I have abandoned it. Sorry! The next chapter, they will go to Diagon Alley and Ron will see Hermione and let me tell you she has changed just a bit. They will also talk a little more about Louisiana. I will get them to school in the third chapter, so you see what it is like in Louisiana- my home state! I am also debating whether to let Harry date Ginny or not, tell me what you think!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thank you,  
  
angelface58 


	2. Diagon Alley

Magic in the South  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize!  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley:  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He looked more relieved than he ever had before. Ron, who had just exhaled out of relief, was happy to get his secret out of his system at last.  
  
"Man, I feel so much better," said Ron as he looked at Harry who began to laugh. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I have just been wondering when you were going to tell me. You are acting as though I am going to blow up in your face," said Harry as Ron looked at him incredulously.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ron, who was utterly amazed that his feelings were that noticeable.  
  
"Well, I see it in your eyes every time that her name is mentioned, and every time that you look at her," said Harry as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Wow, I hope she didn't notice. She would probably think I am insane if she ever knew," said Ron in a very scared voice.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you are so blind. I noticed that you feel that way about her because I can see it in both of your eyes, not just yours. She likes you too," said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was now at her old wooden desk in her room. She began to write a note to Harry and Ron...  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
How are you? I am just great. I am guessing that you received your Hogwarts letters. Can you believe that we are going to have school in Louisiana? It is so great there. I went when I was younger, and it is beautiful there. Anyways, I was writing to see if you would like to meet me in Diagon Alley later on next week. Maybe like on Wednesday. See you then.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She folded p the letter and sent it off with the pelican that was still in her room. It didn't seem like it would mind the journey, so she gave it another piece of her dinner and sent it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Wednesday...  
  
Ron and Harry were waiting right outside of the Leaky Cauldron for Hermione.  
  
"Where can she possibly be?" asked Ron, as Harry laughed. "What is so funny?"  
  
"A little impatient aren't you?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron blushed and started to look around the corner as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry! Ron! How are you?" asked Hermione as she approached them.  
  
Ron's jaw fell practically to the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione sure had matured over the summer, and in his opinion for the better. She looked so hot! Harry, who laughing at his friends, who were both staring at each other, began to break the ice.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go get our supplies so that we can talk some, ok?" commented Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron shook their heads as they came back into reality. They ran across Diagon Alley and got their supplies in record time. They were very anxious to talk about the new year. When they were all done, they walked back over to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Can you believe this- I mean... school in Louisiana?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I know, it is kind of weird," said Ron.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe...V-Voldemort, oh shut up Ron, finally found a way into Hogwarts at last," said Hermione in an almost scared voice.  
  
"That can't be right, Hogwarts has always been protected from him, why should now be any different?" asked Harry in a very aggravated voice.  
  
"Well, he did go to the school when he was younger, so may be he found a way to get in when he went there so that when he left he could get back in," said Hermione as she looked at her hands. She did not like it when Harry got angry, because he had quite a temper.  
  
"That can't be, I mean he just... cant- its just not...logical," said Ron.  
  
"Maybe its not, but then why else would they move the school to a different location?" asked Hermione as she raised her eyebrows towards Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but let's stop talking about it, my parents are coming over here. We have to go. See you at the airport, right?" asked Ron as he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"You can count on it!" said Hermione as she walked away. Ron even thought he saw her wink at him before she walked into the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that night...  
  
Ron laid down on his bed thinking.  
  
Did she really wink at me? I mean I know she doesn't like me. She couldn't possibly. I am just her friend that is not smart enough for her to like. She is too good for me.  
  
Then Ron closed his eyes and fell into a very depressing sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is kind of short too, but I don't have a lot of time to write. Anyways, the next chapter will be when they go to school. I hope you enjoy it. I have decided that I will pair Harry up with a character of my own.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for Reading!  
  
angelface58 


	3. Louisiana, Here We Come!

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 3: Louisiana, Here We Come!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers- you mean so much to me!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Now... On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something..." said Ron as he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Yes Ron?" asked Hermione, her eyes with a glint of hope in them.  
  
Ron stared at her with blank eyes. 'I can't tell her now,' he thought. 'She wouldn't like me back. What am I doing?'  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione, who was sitting no more than a foot away from him, was fading out of sight. Her voice became softer, yet he could still feel her gently tapping his right shoulder as she called out his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I am tired of trying to wake you up! I have been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. No more miss nice lady. GET UP NOW!!!!!!!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she jerked him out of his wonderful dream.  
  
Ron groggily rose out of bed and looked across the room at Harry, who was now in the process of putting on his favorite green t-shirt. It was the only one that fit him properly and he had a habit of showing up down the stairs in it at least twice a week. Ron couldn't blame him; he would do the same if he had to wear those huge coats the Dursley's called clothes.  
  
In prevention of further infuriating his mom, Ron got up and walked over to the dresser where his clothes were. As he was putting his clothes on, he looked around the room. Although he didn't mind being at Grimmauld Place, he preferred his bright, orange-color room at his home. But he knew he felt nothing like that of Harry. It must be dreadful to live in the house of his godfather that had just died. He shuddered at the thought and finished getting dressed.  
  
He and Harry descended down the stairs into the kitchen. He was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt that complimented his eyes very well. Harry's shirt was designed in the same fashion, only green. They were both wearing lightly colored blue jeans.  
  
When they walked into the kitchen, they noticed everyone had been awake but them. Considering the fact that they were running late as it was, Harry and Ron rushed through breakfast, practically inhaling it.  
  
When they were done, they hurried back up the stairs to the room they shared and grabbed their trunks. They rarely talked, for talking slow down their routine, and they didn't want to have to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley today, or any day for that matter.  
  
They battled with their trunks all the way down the stairs, because they kept turning half down each flight, which resulted in one of them tripping over the other. By the time they reached the bottom, they were running late, according to Mrs. Weasley, but as Harry looked at his watch, he thought they had plenty of time to reach the airport.  
  
They all climbed into the car they had borrowed from the ministry (they had become more friendly towards Arthur and the others when they found out the truth about Voldemort). Harry settled himself between Ron and Ginny in the back seat. He, for one, was glad to be leaving the old house. It reminded him too much of Sirius, and he felt that if he spent one more day in that, in his opinion, dreadful house, be would choke. He looked over at Ginny's side. She saw him looking at her, and she quickly looked away blushing a brilliant red color. Harry couldn't figure out why she had done that. He was positive she was over him, yet he had this funny feeling that she may like him. And for some reason, he didn't mind it at all. He even had the slightest feeling that he wanted her to like him. But he couldn't think like that. She deserved someone better than him. He shook his head to stop think, for his head was beginning to hurt, and he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. The rest of the car ride there was pretty uneventful, if you don't the fact that Mr. Weasley stopped at the ticket giver (A/N: I don't know what they are called) and marveled at the ingenious of how it knew just what numbers to put on the ticket. After a few minutes of arguing between Ron's parents, they finally got out of the crammed car and MR. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Harry piled into the elevator to the 5th floor of the British Airport where they were supposed to catch their plane. They placed their trunks on trolleys much like those at King's Crossing Station. They looked around at the floor they were on and noticed they were divided into gates. They looked around and found gate 5 and gate 6.  
  
Ginny, who had just pulled out her school list and her ticket, stated, "It says that we get on at gate 5 ¾. I guess we should try and get on at the pole between the gates. It can't be that much different from the train station can it?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you are right. Arthur, will you please try it first to make sure that that is how they get through. Then, if it is, we will follow," said Mrs. Weasley looking at her husband expectantly, before pushing him slightly in the back to give him a head start.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked over his shoulder at his wife, who was now tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to test the barrier. He looked at the barrier and ran quickly into it and disappeared before the others' eyes. They looked at each other and decided it was the way the got to the plane, so they broke off into pairs and walked through the barrier. Ron and Hermione went first, followed by Harry and Ginny, and finally Mrs. Weasley.  
  
When Ron entered the gate, he looked at the plate they were to take to Louisiana. It was colored the same brilliant color red as the train they took in their previous years at school. They only difference was the ebony wings. They had a great effect on the plane, Ron thought. He was just wondering what the inside looked like when he felt a slight shove form behind.  
  
"Come on Ron, you are blocking the entrance. Besides, we need to get a good seat. I just talked to Hannah Abbott and she said the prefects do not have to sit in a separate compartment, so we can sit with Harry. Come on!" she said pushing Ron towards the door at the end of the plane.  
  
As he walked up the steps, he looked back at his parents and waved. They smiled, waved back to him, and turned towards the barrier, before disappearing into it. He looked around one last time at England before sighing and walking up the last steps onto the plane,  
  
"'Louisiana, here we come" he muttered under his breath as he was dragged by Hermione into the compartment where Ginny and Harry were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on the Plane...  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in a compartment with Harry and Ginny. Harry was sitting on the same side as Ginny was looking out of the window, deep in thought. Across from him were Ron and Hermione. Hermione had been talking about the history of Louisiana for the past half hour. Ron was looking at her half-heartedly, trying desperately to pay attention, but failing miserably.  
  
'Poor guy' thought Harry. 'He likes her so much, otherwise he wouldn't even bother.'  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, which were folded, in his lap. He then looked around the compartment. He smiled as he did this.  
  
'I guess they wanted to keep some things the same. This looks just like the inside of the train.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to Ron and Hermione...  
  
"Then of course there was the Civil War..."  
  
Ron had decided to tune Hermione out. She did not quit know how to hold an audience. Plus, he enjoyed thinking about something else.  
  
Her in general.  
  
He loved looking at her when she talked about these sort of things, not actually paying attention of course. She was interested in so many things, and had so many dreams. It was one of the many reasons he liked her so much.  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a slight snoring across the room.  
  
Ginny had apparently fallen asleep and fallen on top of Harry's shoulder. HE looked mortified that she was sleeping on him, but he didn't move her, for fear of waking her. He just looked around and laid his head back against the seat before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep himself.  
  
Ron then looked over at Hermione, who was looking tired, herself. He could see why. They had been flying for hours now, and it was becoming dark outside. But the flight was a long one, and they wouldn't even reach the United States coast until the morning.  
  
Ron decided to be brave, He wanted nothing more to have the feeling of Hermione sleeping on his shoulder, and she did look very tired. He decided it was now or never and worked up his nerve.  
  
"Hermione, you look very tired, and these seats aren't very comfortable. Would you like to lie against me?" asked Ron, his hopefulness present in his voice as well as his eyes.  
  
Hermione's mind raced. She couldn't believe he had been so forward. She had never thought that he would like her like that, but she was indeed tired and wanted nothing more than to lie against him while she fell asleep.  
  
She looked up at Ron and nodded her head. Ron was about to burst with happiness, but he tried not to show it. He moved closer to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Maybe he does like me after all!' thought Hermione.  
  
This was the last thought that went through her mind before she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to get this up as soon as I was done writing it, so there may be some mistakes- sorry for that! I really wanted to get this up sooner than this, but school and family complications stopped that. I will start to try to get up a chapter a week. Hope you can understand and still find time to review for me!!!  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
angelface58 


	4. First Glimpse of Louisiana

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 4: First Glimpse of Louisiana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize! (...sigh...)  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone, we have arrived at the new school. When the fasten seatbelts sign turns off, you may grab your belongings and head to the nearest exit. Thank you for being with us today. Hope you had a wonderful flight and that you will have a wonderful school year!"  
  
Ron bolted upright when he heard the slight ring of the announcement ending. Hermione, who had still been sleeping on his shoulder, fell onto the seat where he had just been sitting. She woke with a start and looked around to see where Ron had gone. After she began feeling disappointed that he was gone, she saw that he was getting their things from where they were overhead. He placed them on the ground and walked over to Hermione to help her back up.  
  
"Hermione, we have finally got here. Come on, let's wake up Harry and Ginny and get off of this plane. I am getting tired of looking at it," said Ron as he made his way over to Harry and Ginny. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and watched as he opened up his eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around him. When he noticed that Ginny was on his shoulder and that Ron and Hermione were still looking at him, he jerked up, waking up Ginny in the process.  
  
"Are we there already?" asked Ginny as she sat up in her seat and straightened up her robes.  
  
"Yes we are, so come on, I am tired of looking at this plane. Where do we go after we get off the plane?"  
  
"Well I would think that little miss know it all would know," teased Ron as he grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her off of the plane.  
  
They walked off of the plane with their trunks in hand looked around. There was not much to see, they were on a big slab of concrete that was designed for the planes to land on. There were a couple of trees, and a lot of grass. When Hermione stepped onto it, her foot sunk just a little bit in the soft ground. 'Man, the ground in England is so different form here!' she thought as she walked over to where the other students were standing around talking amongst themselves.  
  
As they looked around, they all gasped. The land was so different here. There were so many trees, all tall and long with moss hanging on them.  
  
"What kind of trees are those?" asked Harry as he pointed them out to Hermione.  
  
"Those are called Bald Cypress," she said as she placed her right forefinger on her chin in deep thought. "Those and the Magnolia trees are native here. The magnolias ones have big beautiful white flowers on them."  
  
There were also tall grasses and white egrets all around. They turned around at the sound of leaving footsteps.  
  
"We must have to get on a train or something to get the rest of the way there. We cant have school here, I don't even see it," stated Ginny.  
  
She was right. There was no sign of a school anywhere. They followed the other students until they all heard a whistle sound not too far away. It sounded just like the whistle the Hogwarts Express did back home in England.  
  
"Look!" said Ron as he pointed slightly to the right of where they were headed. Sure enough, in that direction there was the magnificently red Hogwarts Express just as it was in the previous years. Hermione checked the time and pulled her luggage closer to her. It kept slipping and it was becoming quite heavy. Ron noticed that Hermione had stopped (because he was thinking about her like her always does, duh!) and told Harry and Ginny to go ahead while he waited for her to come ahead. He also noticed that she was having a hard time keeping a hold of her trunk.  
  
" Hermione, would you like some help?" asked Ron as he made his way to take her trunk from her.  
  
"Oh no Ron, I am fine. I-" but she never got to finish her statement. Right then, her trunk fell out of her grasp and fell right as she stepped forward. She had tripped over it and was now lying face down on the ground, groaning.  
  
Ron reached down his hand to help her back to her feet. She gratefully accepted and stood up. She brushed off her clothes and tried to to make for her trunk again, but Ron was too quick for her. He was already grabbing it.  
  
"Really Ron, you don't have to do that. I am perfectly capable of-"  
  
"Yeah, I know you are, but I wanna help," said Ron as he stared at her. Then, he began to laugh.  
  
"And may I ask just what is so funny?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She did not like to be the subject of any joke.  
  
"Its just...you have... grass all in your hair, and it just looks...funny," stated Ron, trying to subside his laughter.  
  
Hermione instantly rose up her hands and frantically tried to rid her hair of the grass. Of course, she had not idea where it was, so was having a hard time.  
  
"Here, let me help you," said Ron as he moved closer to her.  
  
He began taking the twigs and pieces of grass out off her hair. After he was almost done, he slowed down, getting lost as he looked at Hermione. She, too, was looking at him intently. 'On my God, why is he looking at me like that?' thought Hermione as she began to get lost in him. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even noticed that the train whistle had blown, announcing the train's departure soon. They were leaning in closer and closer, and just as Hermione closed her eyes, praying that this moment would never end...  
  
"COME ON YOU TWO- THE TRAIN IS ABOUT TO LEAVE!" screamed the littlest Weasley as she poked her head through the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron, clearly embarrassed at what had happened, well...almost happened, ran up ahead to the train, with Ron carrying both trunks in hand, Hermione in tow. They reached the train in record time, stepping onto it just as it began to pull away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took this long to write such a short chapter, but I am having a bit of writer's block. I was having trouble deciding what should happen next. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me!  
  
And as always... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Love ya always,  
  
angelface58 


	5. Thoughts and Cajun Food

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 5: Thoughts and Cajun Food  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, but as I said in the last chapter, I am having a bit of writer's block. I have also been spending a lot of time reading other people's stories to see what I am up against. The sorting hat song, as well as the characters and some feelings of the characters belong to the beloved J. K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to Louisiana everyone! I am glad that we could have the chance to be in this beautiful state as a change from our old surroundings. As a special treat for this evening, I have decided to serve you all some Cajun food to start off the term here. While we are here, you may want to venture the grounds of this new place. Please note, however, that the new lake surrounding the plantation is the home to about a hundred alligators, so beware. Now we will begin with the Sorting Ceremony. Minerva, if you please...  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the new hall and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. She backed away, her list in hand, and waited for the Hat to begin its song. Oh, you may not think I am pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see.  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can top them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
The sorting hat cannot see.  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindor apart.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil.  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
Your safe in my hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
When the song had ended, the scared first years stepped one by one and placed the hat on their head. After they had all been sorted, Dumbledore stood up once more.  
  
". . . Now, I believe that I am done with the announcements, so everyone may enjoy their dinner!" said Professor Dumbledore as he sat down to enjoy his own dinner.  
  
The minute Dumbledore sat down, masses of Cajun food covered the four house tables. The students were so happy to see the food, yet curious as to what it might be. There were platters and bowls of crawfish, rice, crawfish etouffee, gumbo, as well as a variety of dishes, such as fish, sweet potatoes, strawberries, and shrimp. The pitchers that usually held the pumpkin juice now held sweet tea. The students tried a little bit of each, wanting to experience a bit of this new food.  
  
"Have any of you ever had any of this food before?" asked Harry as he looked questionably at his plate.  
  
"Well, I have never tried it, but my mother visited here as a child and said that their food was fabulous. She had been dying to bring me here to try it, but we never had the time," said Hermione, who was now trying a bit of the gumbo she had just filled her bowl with.  
  
Ron began to eat his food without as much enthusiasm as he usually had. He had been thinking about the train ride to school, or rather what had happened before he boarded the train. The train ride had been short compared to what they used to take to get to their school. It had been about thirty minutes, but to Ron it seemed much longer. There had been an awkward silence between him and Hermione for the whole ride. When they got in there, they had sat on opposite sides and avoided each other's gaze the entire time. Ron, though, had a thought on his mind that he had yet to shake. When he and Hermione had . . . . almost kissed, he had the tiniest feeling that Hermione had liked him too. Why would she have had that look in her eyes if she had not? He fumbled around with a crawfish tail in his hands, destroying it to pieces as he thought.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing? You have hardly touched your food, and you destroying the parts you were going to eat. Are you ok?" asked his best mate.  
  
"Yeah, yeah- I am fine, just fine," he lied. His thoughts were killing him. He decided that he would have to talk to Hermione about what had happened. Clearly she had felt something. Clearly, even if she didn't feel the same way, she would at least know what to do. She always knew what to do. He smiled at the thought of her in spite of himself, realized what he was doing, and began to eat again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione settled herself down into a chair beside the Common Room fire. She had just helped all of the newly sorted first years into their dorm rooms and was exhausted. Ron wasn't down yet. She assumed that he was still helping the male first years get settled down. She was glad of this though. She had been avoiding Ron all day long. She was a little...shocked with what had almost happened before they boarded the train earlier that day. She knew she was avoiding him, but she was scared. She liked him, oh yes she did. But there was no way that he liked her as well. The only thing that she could see was that he might, because that feeling she had right before they kissed had to be mutual. She was most certain that she could not be alone in feeling something as strong as this. She had tried to forget the whole thing, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She had been looking at him all day, and she was sure he was too, for when their eyes met at odd moments, they quickly looked away.  
  
She saw Ron coming down the stairs and decided that she needed to talk to him. There was no one but the two of them in the room now, for everyone had been too tired to stay up too late. Hermione, however, felt that she could not sleep until she had settled a few things.  
  
She watched Ron look at her nervously and sit next to her on the couch. She took a deep breath and decided that if one of them didn't talk soon, they never would.  
  
"We need to talk!" they both said nervously at the same time. They looked up at each other and laughed in an awkward way and started a conversation that would change things between them forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Who will talk first? Will they make up, or fight like old times? Stay tuned to find out. I will try to update soon. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and should have it up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry to leave ya hanging, but I wanted to have a good place to start the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you for Reading!  
  
angelface58 


	6. First Kisses

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 6: First Kisses  
  
Now on with the show...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to talk!" they both said nervously at the same time. They looked up at each other and laughed in an awkward way and started a conversation that would change things between them forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's now or never thought Ron as he looked up at Hermione with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I think we need...to talk about what happened before we got on the train today." Started Ron in a shaky voice.  
  
"That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. But I will let you finish," said Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"That's good, cause I don't think that I will have the nerve to do this again. Hermione I... I am not sure what came over me...you- I mean...us today. I don't know about you, but I felt something that I ...man, I am having a hard time getting this out. I guess what I am trying to say is that I ...," he stopped suddenly looking her in the eyes.  
  
Hermoine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Ron trying to say what she thought he was?  
  
"Hermione...I, I like you. I really do! Man, I have been wanting to tell you that forever, but I was so afraid that you wouldn't like me back. But I can't help but feel that I might do something crazy like try and kiss you again," he said as he exhaled in relief.  
  
He then looked up at Hermione. She had a look of great shock on her face. He instantly regretted what he had just said. He was so sure that she had felt the same way, until he saw her face.  
  
"Oh gods Hermione! I can't believe I just said that. I am so sorry. I hope this doesn't change what you think of me. I still want to be your friend. It's just that I was so sure that you felt the same way until I saw your..." only he was cut off by Hermione.  
  
Hermione, upon understanding what Ron was trying to say, couldn't feel happier. But when she heard him say that last bit, she felt that she should do something to stop him before he did something stupid like say it was all a mistake. So she did the only thing she could think of that she knew would shut him up right away. So she grabbed his face with both hands and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.  
  
Ron, instantly after registering what was going on, put one hand around her waist and one behind her head. He couldn't believe what was going on. He had just confessed his feelings for Hermione and he was now kissing her! It was like a dream to come true for him.  
  
The kiss was light, yet had so much passion that anyone in the room could have felt the energy between the couple. The kiss last for a while longer, until they both needed some air, and they reluctantly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"WOW!" said Ron as he sat down into the armchair next to the couch where Hermione was sitting. He was afraid that if he sat anywhere to close to her he would kiss her until his dying day. That was, by far, the best thing he had ever done in his life.  
  
"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, I like you too. A lot, actually," she said blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Well I would hope so, because after a kiss like that, I would have a hard time not doing that every time I saw you if you said you felt otherwise," said Ron, his nervousness clearly ebbing away.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked up at Ron. She was so happy that they had admitted their feelings for each other. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down in his lap, surprising herself at her own daring.  
  
Ron was definitely not complaining about Hermione's new seat. He looked into her eyes as they began to move forward. Their lips touched and the energy between them surged throughout their bodies. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was simple, yet it was driving the both of them insane.  
  
"Man, I am going to have to try really hard not to jump on you and do that every time I see you!" said Ron as he caught his breath.  
  
"Well, I am pretty sure Harry wouldn't like that, don't you think?" ask Hermione. "What are we going to tell him Ron?"  
  
"Harry knew that I liked you, so he was just waiting for me to do something about it. But I was planning on telling him tomorrow, since we don't have any classes."  
  
"That was nice of Dumbledore to give us a day to get settled in."  
  
Ron sat back thinking of all the things that had happened in the last hour. He couldn't believe he had the girl of his dreams in his lap right now. He guessed she was getting tired, because she slowly leaned back against him and looked into his eyes. But before they went up to their separate dorm rooms, he had a few questions to ask her.  
  
"Hermione, I was just wondering...when did you find out that you liked me? I have liked you for a while now but..."  
  
"Well, I suppose I started liking you in our second year, right after I found out that you went into the forest of spiders for me. I also thought that it was very brave of you to curse Malfoy for me as well," concluded Hermione.  
  
"I started liking you when we had that Yule Ball in our fourth year. I was so mad when you were going with Krum that I came back to my dorm and tore up my model of him. I think Harry might have saw..." but Ron stopped only to hear Hermione chuckling. It was apparent that she was trying to hide it, but she was having quite some difficulty. "Hermione what is do funny?"  
  
"You tore up your model of him because you were jealous of him? And all this time here I was thinking that you were mad that he was going against Harry when all you really were was jealous!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO!.... No...I wasn't jealous...I was...ok, ok I was jealous!" said Ron turning very red.  
  
"Ron, its ok! I think it was very sweet. But you see it would have never worked between the two of us, because I was too busy thinking of another wizard," said Hermione, her laughter subsiding as she once again settled back into Ron's chest.  
  
Ron, being the prat that he is, just had to ask Hermione "Who?"  
  
"Well, Ron, I would have thought that was obvious by now. I mean, he just told me he liked me, and we just kissed twice."  
  
Ron began to blush once more. Yeah, he was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to make her say it, just to make sure that it was real.  
  
"And I might add that he is a great kisser. I was glad to have him as my first kisser."  
  
"That was your first kiss?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes well...I was kind of waiting for you to ask me out. I was hoping that my first kiss would be with you."  
  
"Well...that was my first kiss...too," said Ron.  
  
"I find that hard to believe.  
  
"It was!" Ron protested.  
  
"Ok, ok! I believe you. It is just kind of unbelievable that you are that good on your first try."  
  
Ron began to blush...AGAIN!  
  
"But I am glad that you are and that I am the first to experience it," said Hermione, trying to relieve Ron of some of his embarrassment.  
  
"Hermione, I was hoping that you would be the only to experience, for quite a while. Would you...would you be my....my girlfriend?" ask Ron in he hoped wasn't in a too hopeful voice, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
Hermione was so happy that she decided that she could only answer him one way. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she might faint, so she did the next best thing.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Ron was so proud of himself that he actually had gotten the words out that he didn't even notice Hermione's face....until it was pressed up against his. When they broke apart, Ron looked into her eyes.  
  
"I guess I will take that as a yes, will I?" asked Ron.  
  
"You had better!" said Hermione as she hit him playfully.  
  
"Ok, ok! I do!"  
  
The clock then rang out. It was midnight.  
  
"I think we had better go to bed." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Well, goodnight Hermione!"  
  
"Goodnight Ron!" she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked up her staircase.  
  
Ron decided he had better go up. He had to get some sleep, and think about what he was going to tell Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter is done! In the next one, Ron will have a talk with Harry, and we will see what the school looks like on the grounds. I may not get the next one up as soon as I got this one up, so be patient. It will come when it comes. But the more you review, the faster my fingers go (HINT! HINT!)  
  
Thank you for Reading!  
  
angelface58 


	7. Talking to Harry

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 7: Talking to Harry  
  
Disclaimer: As you should already know, I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot. The idea for it in Louisiana is credited to my cousin Lynzie as I mentioned in my first chapter. (Why do I even bother to write this? . . . . )  
  
And now lets get on with it...  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! I hope to see more in the future!  
  
LstCharmed1  
  
LiZzIe-WeAsLeY  
  
jacfaithmac  
  
I hope to see more in the future!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up with determination written all over him. He had formed a plan in his head last night as he was sleeping. After careful consideration, he had decided that it was best that he eased into the conversation, playing it by ear. He knew it was no "Hermione Plan", but it was a plan nonetheless.  
  
He rolled in his bed and swung his legs over the side. He quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room, ran down the stairs, and collided with someone in the Common Room.  
  
"OH! I am so sorry!" came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hey you. Sorry 'bout that. I was in a hurry. I wanted to meet you down here before Harry came down to tell you my plan," Ron informed Hermione.  
  
"Oh well that is good. What were you planning on doing?" asked Hermione who was clearly anxious about the whole thing.  
  
"Well...I was actually planning on just playing it by ear and casually bring it up."  
  
"I can see that took a lot of thought!"  
  
"It did!" said Ron indignantly. "Besides, I think it will work out. No doubt you will want to talk to him after I am done to make sure he can handle it, so I figured you could wait right inside the doors and when I am done, I will come get you and you can have your say with him."  
  
Hermione was surprised. He had thought this out a little more than she had expected. He knew her well, and she was thankful for that.  
  
But right as she was about to talk again, Harry came down the stairs. The two instantly scooted away and Hermione turned towards Ron, gave him a distinct wink, and ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ron towards Harry and began to speak. "So, since we have a free day, what d'you say we walk around the lake for awhile."  
  
"Sounds great to me. I really want to see what the castle looks like from the outside," said Harry as he walked with Ron to the Portrait hole.  
  
As they walked around the castle to get to the front door, Harry noticed that the castle looked exactly the same, from the way their beds were arranged to the way the Great Hall looked. The halls were designed in the same fashion as Hogwarts. He thought this was a good idea, because it prevented everyone form getting lost and still gave them the comfort that their old school always gave them. He hadn't seen Hagrid, so he thought that him and Ron could go and see him when they were done walking.  
  
They finally reached the front door and pushed it wide open. The sun instantly poured in through the crack and filled the room as well as the grounds outside. They walked out of the door a little further and joined the others that were trying to get a look at their new surroundings as well.  
  
"Man, look Harry! That looks . . . . awesome!" exclaimed Ron as he turned around to get a better look at the outside of their new school.  
  
Sure enough, the castle looked, and there was no other word for it, awesome. It was a big white building with huge pillars and many stories. It looked to be at least a hundred years old, yet it was in fine shape. There were trees surrounding the building with strings of moss hanging down to the ground. Harry turned around to look at the lake that was right behind them. It wasn't quite look like the old lake; it had a more forbidding look to it. The trees had roots sticking out of the ground and showing. There were all sorts of animals around it, and Harry was almost positive that he had seen an alligator. After all, he had never seen one before, yet he had a vague idea of what it looked like, and he was sure that was one.  
  
"Man, this place is cool" said Harry as he spun around in his place taking in the beauty that the place gave off.  
  
"Have you ever seen a building like that before?" asked Ron as he turned back to the school.  
  
"No, but I think that Dumbledore said that they were called plantations. There are supposed to be a lot here. I am not sure though . . . . we could ask Hermione. Where is she anyway? I am positive she would want to see this," said Harry as he looked all around him, as though she would pop out of the ground right before his very eyes.  
  
"Well . . . . actually, I needed to talk to you . . . . alone . . . "  
  
"Ok then, what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Harry as he looked at Ron. He was sure that Ron needed to tell him something important, because he was twisting his hands and fidgeting in place, while avoiding Harry eyes as best he could.  
  
"Well you see, after Hermione and I put all of the first years in their dormitories, we sat down on the couch and talked for a while . . . . " said Ron as he determined to act normal.  
  
"Uh huh . . . . now go on"  
  
"Yeah well you see, on the train earlier yesterday, me and Hermione kind of . . . well . . . . "and he paused. He want sure that he wanted to tell Harry what had almost happened then, or all that they had done last night.  
  
Harry saw Ron trying to continue, but he didn't need to. Harry had been watching the two coming to the train form the time Hermoine had fallen. He had seen the look the two of them shared. He hoped that they would have talked about it, because he noticed the silence on the train home.  
  
"Don't worry mate. I know all about that. I saw you on the train, no go on."  
  
Ron didn't know whether to be mad or relieved, so he settled with continuing.  
  
"Anyway, we started talking about it, and I realized that I REALLY did like her . . . . a lot. So, I told her."  
  
Harry stopped walking around the swamp and turned to look at Ron. He couldn't believe that Ron had finally revealed his feelings to her. He was sure that she liked him back; it was just that neither of them had made a move, so he wasn't sure that anything would happen. But it seems like something finally did . . . . . .  
  
"At first, he didn't tell me any thing, so I decided to act like I didn't really mean it . . . . ."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some times Ron really knew how to mess things up. "So?"  
  
"So, I guess she was in shock when I told her, but once I began to deny, she snapped back into herself and kissed me. . . . . I was in complete shock, but when she pulled away, she told me she liked me too. Man . . . . . . I was happy, to say the least. And I guess I was just feeling lucky, so I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend. And you know what? SHE SAID YES!"  
  
Ron looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. He had a smile "a mile wide" on his face, to use the old expression. Harry couldn't help but feel good for him as well.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and realized that they had been out here for quite some time, and thought that Hermione would want to talk to him now.  
  
"Hey, Hermione said that she wanted to talk to you, so hold on . . . . . "  
  
Ron ran back inside and a couple of minutes later, Hermione came to Harry's side. They talked for a while, and discussed Hermione and Ron. Hermione seemed thoroughly pleased about the whole thing. Harry was surprised to hear how long she had liked Ron, yet was still happy for them.  
  
They went to visit Hagrid, and Hermione told him the good news. Hagrid congratulated them, and sent them on their way, for he was not done packing up his things and he really wanted to get done. Harry and Hermione would have offered to help, but the tiny space would have just made it more of a hassle for them to stay there. SO they told him good-bye and headed back to the castle.  
  
As they walked back, Hermione asked Harry a question . . . . .  
  
"Harry, you are ok with this aren't you? I mean, I don't want you to feel left out."  
  
Harry looked at her and replied, "Yeah, I will be fine. I am happy for you two." He then turned from her ad they walked up the steps and got lost deeply in his thoughts.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him. She knew all to well that he was thinking of a certain red-headed female, even if he wouldn't admit it . . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter is done! I think that one went ok, don't you? It wasn't the best, but the story is only just starting. I have to have some base chapters before I can really get to the good stuff. . . . . .  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
angelface58 


	8. Getting Back into the Game

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 8: Getting Back into the Game  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put these- you all know that I am not J. K. (I wish....)  
  
A/N: I was having a bit o writer's block, so I decided to have a little chapter to take up some time for what I want to happen next. It will be good. . . . . . . I hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Their first week of school went smoothly, with the exception of Potions, but then again, when did that go smoothly? Harry had only managed to loose 5 points for Gryffindor that week, which was a record. He had all of his homework done in time as well, which prevented Hermione form 'jumping down his throat' so to speak. He had spent his free time talking to Hermoine and Ron, and when they were gone.....  
  
He seemed to thinking a lot about Ginny lately. She used this little girl who idolized him (who also was Ron's little sister). But now. . . . . . now she was just . . . . . breathtaking. He couldn't think of any other way to describe her. He loved everything about her. He was liked her . . . . a lot. But he always was depressed when he thought about her. It was either because he was positive that she could never feel the same way, or that he knew that Ron would have some say in them getting together, and he was sure it wouldn't be anything nice.  
  
Right as Harry was once again thinking of a way to ask her out without Ron interfering, Hermione came into the Common Room. She had lately been hanging around Ron, but she still seemed to think that Harry had no other friends, and that she must hang out with him at every given opportunity. Not that he was complaining, he wanted to be near his friends, it was just weird that she had to find time around Ron to hang out with him, when she used to all of the time.  
  
Hermione walked in and walked straight over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I was on my way back from the library when Professor McGonagall asked me to come and get you. She said Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you."  
  
Harry stood up in his chair that he had been in and walked to the door. He looked back at Hermione who had just sat down next to Ron, shook his head, and walked down the hallway. He walked all the way to Dumbledore's office, and when he got there, he felt confused because it usually took longer than that to get there, but maybe he got lost in his thoughts again.  
  
He looked up at the statue and realized that he didn't have the password. He was thinking of what it might be when a voice behind him interrupted him contemplations.  
  
"Looking for me, Mr. Potter? I figured you would come here, so I decided to come and meet you. I was in the kitchens getting a snack. No matter though, I need to have a word with you. Please, come into my office. Butterbeer," said the Headmaster as the statue came to life and stepped aside to reveal the moving staircase.  
  
Harry followed the Headmaster up the stairs, wondering why he was getting a snack, considering the fact that they had just had their Friday dinner. When they reached the office, Dumbledore opened the door for Harry as he outstretched his hand, indicating that Harry should go first. Harry walked in and sat at the chair right in front of his desk. Then, Dumbledore followed and sat in his high chair as he folded his hands and laid them on the desk.  
  
"What exactly did you want me for Professor?" asked Harry in a slightly nervous voice. He was sure that he had not done anything that bad, but he could never be sure with Snape.  
  
"Harry, it has come to my attention that last year Professor Umbridge told you that you were on a lifelong ban from Quidditch, am I right?" asked the old Professor.  
  
"Yes . . . . . that is right."  
  
"Well, seeing as she is no longer teaching here, I feel it unnecessary that you not play the game. You seem to have a knack for it."  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a wink and Harry look up intently at the Professor, hoping he was saying what he thought he was.  
  
"So, I am reinstating you as seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Usually there would be a tryout, but under the circumstances, I feel that an appointment is fine. Consequently, Ms. Weasley has informed Professor McGonagall that she would like you to take her place. She feels that she would serve the team greater justice as a chaser," said Dumbledore. "Then Professor McGonagall told me she would like to see you back on the team. I am sure she likes the sight of the Quidditch trophy in her office."  
  
Harry was beaming. He couldn't believe it. He was back on the Quidditch team. He was ecstatic. He rose up from his seat and walked briskly to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you sir! Thank you very much!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him and unfolded his hands as he rose to meet Harry in front of his desk.  
  
"Now you are excused from here. I am sure that you would like to meet your friends and tell them the good news."  
  
Harry turned to walk out of the office. But then a concern came to mind he had to settle before he could leave.  
  
"Professor, um. . . . . . what exactly are we going to do about the captain? I mean, Angelina left last year, so . . . . . "  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he spoke. "Well, actually I was thinking about that too. I think that you, Harry would make a good captain."  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. HIM- captain!  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall asked me to ask you if you would like the position while I was talking to you, because she believes that you would do the job justice."  
  
Harry realized that he was staring at Dumbledore when he began to speak.  
  
"Uh, yes sir. Thank you sir! I would like that very much."  
  
Harry bid Dumbledore goodbye and walked out his office. His thoughts were swimming around in his head. HE WAS CAPTAIN! This was great. He had to remember to thank Ginny when he got back to the Common Room.  
  
But as he was walking back to the Common Room, he began to think about other things. What if he didn't make a good captain? What if he didn't help the team when? And the tryouts were going to have to be soon, for they had to fill the vacancies in the team for the players that left. How was he supposed to pick who was to be on the team?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the Portrait. He said the password (Hippogriff) and walked in.  
  
Just then, the whole Common Room jumped out of the hiding places they had been in when Harry walked in.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Congratulations Captain!"  
  
"Way to go Harry!"  
  
"Great job mate!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, excellent work Harry. Congratulations!" said a very happy Hermione.  
  
He was never sure how they found out that he was going to be captain, considering that he had just found out himself. They had a party with food and drinks. Parvati had managed to find some music and was playing it as everyone was enjoying himself or herself. They all seemed to come to Harry personally and congratulate him. All of his negative thoughts seemed to disappear with all of the praise he was getting. After everyone had seemed to visit Harry, he looked around to find Ginny. She was sitting all by herself at the foot of the stairs that led to the dorm rooms. Harry decided to walk over to her and thank her for giving up her spot on the team for him.  
  
"Hey Ginny"  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
"Ginny, I just wanted to say thanks for giving up your spot on the team for me," said Harry as he sat down next to her. As he did this, he felt some kind of electrical shock come to him. HE shook his head as though shaking the feeling out of his body and looked at her.  
  
"Well it didn't seem fair that you didn't get to be on the team when you are one of the best players we ever had."  
  
Harry looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so pretty. 'Wait . . . . . did I just say that?'  
  
Ginny yawned and got up to her feet.  
  
"Harry, I am really tired. I have been working on homework all day. I will see you in the morning."  
  
She got up to leave and Harry got up his courage and before he knew what he was doing, he said what he had been thinking all week long.  
  
"Ginny, wouldyouliketogotoDemadewithme?"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Did HARRY POTTER just ask her to go to the new town with her tomorrow?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Harry took a breath to calm himself before he spoke again. "Would you like to go to Demade with me tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."  
  
"Great. Well . . . . . I guess I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah well, goodnight Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Ginny."  
  
Ginny turned and walked up the stars. Harry watched her go and waked back over to Hermione and Ron, who were talking on one of the couches by the fire.  
  
"Well guys, I think I will go to bed now. See you in the morning!" said Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry. I will be up in a minute," said Ron as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Goodnight," said Hermione.  
Harry walked up to his dorm and sat on his bed. He lay down and looked straight up.  
  
'Today was great,' he thought. 'I got back on the team, I became the captain, and I asked Ginny to Demade tomorrow.'  
  
He smiled as he fell asleep in his clothes, right as Ron came in the room. And he dreamt of a certain redheaded girl the whole night . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter is done. That one wasn't so bad, but I needed a way to get Harry and Ginny to see that they like each other. Just incase you are wondering, Ginny thinks that Harry is just asking her as a friend, even though she likes him. I guess we will just have to see what happens. Demade is the wizarding town right outside of Hogwarts in LA, for those who are wondering.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
angelface58 


	9. Demade

Magic in the South  
  
Chapter 9: Demade  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.......same old story........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny tossed in bead until she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Today was the day. Today, she was going to Demade with Harry.  
  
She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. She had a quick shower and was drying her hair when her thoughts began to swarm.  
  
'Did Harry really ask me to Demade as a date. He did seem kind of nervous when he asked me, but he doesn't like me.....does he? I mean, he never asked me to anything like this before. He never showed any real interest in me. But then again, he was more interested in me this year than he ever has been.'  
  
Ginny became more confused the more she thought about it. She decided that breakfast would offer her a break from her mind- so she hurried to get dressed. She carefully picked out her outfit. She wanted to look her best for him. She placed one hand on her hip and skimmed her closet. She decided she should pick out some jeans. They were comfortable and easy to match with any shirt. Then she decided to pick out a white t-shirt with flowers going down one arm and across her chest. She put then outfit on and examined herself in the mirror beside her closet.  
  
"Perfect!" she said to her self as she put on a lit bit of lip gloss and headed out of the door. She walked quickly out of the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was just pouring herself a glass of juice when she saw Hermione come down the aisle. She sat right across from Ginny and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny!" said Hermione as she too helped herself to some juice.  
  
"Yeah, why are you so happy?" asked Ginny as she eyed Hermione positively glowing while she ate her food.  
  
"Well," she said as she finished a piece of bacon. "This will be the first time in a while that me and Ron will be spending some time together without everyone else around. I heard Harry asked you to go with him today, so I figured that you two may want to be alone."  
  
Ginny blushed as she looked down at her plate. Of course she wanted to be alone with Harry for a while, but Hermione always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking before she said anything- that made her nervous.  
  
Hermione, apparently sensing her unease, spoke again, "Well, you didn't hear this from me Ginny- but I think Harry may be feeling more for you than he lets on . . . ."  
  
And with that, Hermione got up and headed out of the great big doors to meet Ron, who had apparently gotten in here earlier with Harry to eat. They were out on the pitch flying around for a couple of hours before they went to the village for the day.  
  
Ginny decided to go out to the pitch as well and watch Harry and Ron until it was time to go. It was 9:30 right now, and that meant they had 2 hours and 30 minutes to go. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was out on his broom at the moment, racing Ron.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" he urged his broom as he easily beat Ron to their marker.  
  
"Man, how do you always do that?" asked Ron as he flew back down to the ground to catch a breath. "One of these days, I am going to beat you!"  
  
"Oh yeah Ron, keep on thinking that. . . . "  
  
"Seriously- I will. . . ."  
  
But his voice died out as he saw Hermione come out. He waved to Harry as he went to join his girlfriend of 2 months. Harry loved the fact that his friends were so happy, but he was a little jealous. He wanted more than anything to have what they had. He rarely got to spend anytime with his best friend anymore. Sure, they had been together- but never alone. Hermione seemed permanently attached to his hip. But he was hoping that today he could fix that, that today he would have someone of his very own . . . . .  
  
Suddenly he turned around to see Ginny walking towards the pitch. She looked wonderful, then again, when did she not to him? He loved the way she always had this confidence about her- always thinking she could make a difference. Peer pressure was something she gave up on when she went to the Department of Mysteries last year. He hated thinking about that, and how he could have put them all in danger- how he could have put Ginny in danger. . . .  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Ginny as she drew nearer to him. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just racing Ron. You?"  
  
"I just got done eating breakfast and talking to Hermione."  
  
Harry was looking over at Hermione when she said that. She was looking back, apparently pleased that Ginny and him were going out today. He wasn't sure, but sometimes he had the feelings she knew more than she let on.  
  
"Hey! Ginny!" said a voice behind them. It was Colin Creevy, Ginny's friend.  
  
"Hey- Harry- I need to go talk to Colin about something for school. I will meet you at the front entrance to go into town today, ok?"  
  
Harry just nodded his head and Ginny walked away from him.  
  
He decided to go in and get ready; after all he wanted to look good for his date with Ginny. . . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on at Two Wands. . . . .  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting at a table towards the back of the building. Ginny did not like it as much as she like Three Broomsticks, but it wasn't so bad.  
  
"So, what were you helping Colin with earlier today?"  
  
"Oh, you know, he isn't great at potions, so I told him I would help him before I came here with you. Besides, he didn't want to stay too long, he had a date with Luna."  
  
"Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?"  
  
"One in the same."  
  
"Huh!" said Harry as he drained the last of his drink. He looked at Ginny, who was just finishing hers as well.  
  
"So Ginny, you want to walk around for a while. There is something I wanted to show you. . . "  
  
Ginny nodded her head. She was curious as top what he could have possibly wanted to show her. They had never been here before, so her couldn't know too much.  
  
They walked outside and turned around a corner to hear a voice.  
  
"DRACO! I love you!"  
  
Ginny and Harry glanced at each other and looked around the building corner to find a surprising scene. Draco was being pinned against the wall by Millicent Bullstrode, a mean looking 6th year who was clearly stronger than him. She was looking at him with pure lust, closing in quickly to his face.  
  
"Get off of me! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" he screamed as she kissed him.  
  
Ginny and Harry couldn't stand it. It was too funny! Draco was being kissed senseless by Millicent, and he didn't have is cronies to save him now.  
  
They left laughing and began walking forgetting about all of their problems as they walked aimlessly down the streets. Suddenly, Harry remembered is original plan and began to walk back to the castle, Ginny in tow.  
  
"Harry, where are we going? I thought you were going to show me something. Why are we going back up to the school?"  
  
Harry just smiled and beckoned for her to follow him before he broke out into a run. He beat her to the spot he had planned out earlier. She was just coming around the corner when he looked back, panting slightly.  
  
"Harry, what are we. . . . ."  
  
But she couldn't finish her sentence. She looked around her to see many flowers all around her- in bushes, in the trees, scattered around along the ground. There were huge towering trees around it, casting little beams of light down upon them, from where it escaped the leaves.  
  
"How did you find this? This is so beautiful!" said Ginny as she circled in place- taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said boldly, watching her blush. I It's now or never! I  
  
"Ginny, I am not sure how you feel about all of this. All I know is that I have seen you in a different light this year. I mean. . . . I am not very good at this, so just bear with me. I am just going to say this before I chicken out . . . . Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny just stared at him. She couldn't believe it. HER DREAM HAD COME TRUE! She hadn't realized it, but she had taken an awful long time to answer, and Harry's face had fallen. He had taken her silence as rejection.  
  
"Oh, ok. . . I get. . . I'll just, um, leave now. . . "  
  
Ginny, realizing what he had said, acted fast and pulled him back as he walked away.  
  
"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
And with that, Ginny didn't need him to say anything else, she just leaned in towards him and closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say that I have not been getting very many reviews (especially from you- Kayla!!!!!!!) and I have decided that if I don't get at least 2 reviews on this chapter, I will stop writing it, because if no one is reading it, then why should I bother? So you have been warned- if you want to keep reading this story- press the review button and start typing!!!  
  
Thank you for reading (if you even are)  
  
angelface58 


End file.
